


Love and War

by Everythingirl44



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Arranged Marriage, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy's kingdom has been at war with Hydra for years, as a last resort, her mother brings in prince Lincoln Campbell to marry her. While neither of them enjoys the idea of an arranged marriage, they slowly start to learn how well they fit together.
Relationships: Alisha Whitley & Daisy Johnson, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez, Jiaying & Skye | Daisy Johnson, John Garrett & Grant Ward, Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell & Amanda Campbell, Lincoln Campbell & Jemma Simmons, Lincoln Campbell & Rosalind Price, Lincoln Campbell & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Littlest Kingdom Holds Powerful People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> I started this story sometime in June maybe, then the beautiful Lily (daisylincs) started her agents of birthday series. She wrote me an amazing fic and I wanted to repay her with a birthday fic. Luckily for me, she loves staticquake and royalty au's so I didn't have to start a whole new fic.
> 
> I'm hoping to max it at 5 chapters, but it might go up to 7 because of the plot.

Daisy’s father died three years ago due to the war, leaving the small kingdom, Afterlife, to her mother. Daisy is now eighteen and approaching her nineteenth birthday. What makes her kingdom so special is the gifts the people hold. 

When Daisy was a little girl Hydra proposed an alliance through marriage. Her parents saw a darkness in the people and declined. Barely weeks later they started a war. The war had not yet breached their outer walls, but it was getting close. If Hydra can breach the power wall then they would be near the farmland. 

Daisy could see the wall from her bedroom window. She often watched the children run through the fields unaware of the troubles outside of the wall. She looked through the telescope her father got her, seeing Gorden escorting a group of people through the gates. No one has entered the palace since her father died. 

Daisy looked around the room for Alisha, her friend, and advisor. “Alisha!” Daisy yelled once she saw Alisha Wasn't there. She got off her window nook and started walking to her desk. 

She heard the door open and Alisha said. “Yeah, what’s up?” Daisy logged onto her computer and looked through her mother’s schedule.

“Do you know anything about the people Gorden brought in?” she asked, closing her laptop when she found nothing. 

Alisha crossed her arms and looked at her. “I told you to stay away from the window. We might as well get you ready now,” she vaguely stated. 

Daisy hated wearing her crown and dress. She was more of a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt girl. Even then she wore nice blouses, slacks, or a suit throughout the day. 

“What can you tell me about the people coming in? They’re not Inhuman, no one has left the kingdom since the barrier went up.” Daisy followed Alisha in her closet, sitting on the couch in the center of the room.

“I know your mom brought in a prince from a wealthy kingdom. They’ve dealt with Hydra before, an alliance would help us take them down,” she said, causing Daisy to roll her eyes. By alliance, she meant arranged marriage with some snobby prince. 

They had powers and they were trained to use them. Daisy had been training since she was twelve. Then on her fifteenth birthday, she got her powers. “I don’t understand why my mother is so cautious. They’re bad people who we can deal with within minutes,” she said, watching Alisha comb through her closet. 

Daisy got up and took the dress Alisha pulled from her closet. It was lilac, her favorite color. She hated the idea of marrying someone she never met. Her parents always talked about finding love and how they fell in love. She guessed she doesn’t get that luxury. 

Alisha didn’t have to remind her about the consequences of using their powers. Though she did because that was her job as Daisy’s advisor. “If we show our gifts it puts fear in the other kingdoms. We might be able to win wars, but we don’t want to start them.” 

“If I have to marry some prince to save my kingdom I’ll do it. I might quake him through a wall, but I’ll do it,” she said brushing off the dress.

It wouldn’t be the first time Daisy quaked someone through the wall. She did it one to her aunt May by accident, needless to say, she was scared for her life.

The two made their way out of Daisy's bedroom. The castle wasn’t huge, but Daisy knew it like the back of her hand. Even before getting her powers, she could run through the passageways without getting lost. Now that she could feel all the vibrations she knew every corner of that castle.

Daisy put the statement out there as an observation. “The idea of marrying a human is weird.” 

For the past two decades, the kingdom has been isolated to its borders. There wasn’t one Inhuman born in the past twenty years that didn’t have two Inhuman parents. 

They arrived at the throne room door with two guards standing outside. “Princess, your mom gave specific instructions to not let you in.” Of course, her mother would shut her out of this meeting. 

They took one more look at her and stepped aside. Alisha took a step back giving Daisy all the space she needed. Extending her hand she quaked the doors open, drawing everyone’s attention. Her mother gave her a stern look as she walked into the room. Her uncle Coulson was trying his best to contain his laughter. His emotions rubbed off on May as now she was trying to contain herself. May’s protege, Elena or Yo-yo, stood off to the side shaking her head with a wide smile. 

“Queen Rosalind, Prince Lincoln, this is my daughter Daisy,” her mother said. 

Daisy could have sworn she recognized the guy. “Daisy?” Her mother’s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked over, seeing her mother standing. 

Daisy slowly walked over to stand beside her. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him. Stopping in her tracks, she closed her eyes and listened to his vibrations. 

In a split second, she reached out and set a quake their way. Time seemed to slow down as he reached his hand out. An electrical force field blocked her quake, causing Daisy to stumble back. 

They stared at each other before she spoke. “You’re Inhuman?” Daisy said shocked and breathless. She looked back at her mother who seemed unfazed. Daisy, however, was very fazed. 

Before her father died before the war got worse. A boy and his family came to visit. Daisy was in the garden when a boy came up to her. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. She never got his name and never saw him again. That was thirteen years ago. 

Her mother had said something, but her words were muffled and faded. Her head felt like it was swelling up, she knew the feeling. Daisy couldn’t stay in that room anymore. 

The only place she ever felt safe was in the garden. She used to spend hours there with her mom and dad. Daisy sat under the willow tree, resting her head on her knees. She didn’t hear someone walk towards her, more like she felt him.

He sat down next to her, against the tree. “I’m supposed to give this to you, so,” he said, holding out a small box. 

Daisy glanced over at Lincoln, who didn’t look her way. “Why did you come here before?” Daisy took the box, playing with the ribbon.

There was a pause, the air was heavy blowing through the leaves. “For terrigen, we traded gold for two of the crystals. One for me and one for my sister,” he said slumped against the tree.

“No offense, but you don’t deserve those powers,” she said looking over at him.

He looked back and shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe you’re right.” 

“You have no idea about our history, our culture. You’re a Prince who shares our special genetics. Why did you get to decide you got powers?” Daisy went through years of training and schooling. Then getting her powers felt like hell.

“My mother was from here, she was your mother’s advisor. She fell in love with a prince who was presented to marry your mom.” he started to explain.

Daisy wondered if his parents were still around. He talked about them with sadness in his voice and eyes. Besides, the woman in the room didn’t look like she could be his mom. 

“You mom saw it and she, she just wanted my mom to be happy. She wasn’t happy here, but she always told us stories about it.” he smiled thinking about it. 

Daisy untied the ribbon, needing something to fiddle with. “I didn’t know this so I doubt you did, but our families arranged this a long time ago.” he watched her fiddle with the ribbon.

“Can’t we figure out a way to call it off?” she mumbled.

Lincoln scoffed, running his hands through his hair. “My kingdom is your kingdom's best hope of winning this war.”

“Thanks for your consideration of my kingdom.” Afterlife was small, but it wasn’t weak. Daisy didn’t think they needed help.

A silence hung in the air. They were both looking up at the sky through the tree. Daisy loved this spot because of the cool breeze that passed through the leaves. 

Minutes became an hour, Daisy felt like a kid again. Hiding from her classes under the willow tree. Only now there was another person there with her. She didn’t like the company, at least she didn’t think she did. 

She started to open the small box he gave her. Daisy broke out into a smile, trying to contain her laugh. “Kinda cheesy, but thank you,” she said.

“My sister helped pick it out, she thought it was cute. A daisy necklace for a girl named Daisy.” It was the first time they really looked at each other. 

“I’ll make sure to tell her thank you,” she said. 

Daisy closed the box, looking up at the sky again. “I should probably get back to work and prepare for my mother’s lecture,” she said getting up. 

She pulled her dress down, brushing off the dirt. Definitely going to have to send it to be cleaned. Lincoln stood beside her, also brushing the dirt off his pants.

“Can I?” he said nodding to the necklace. 

Daisy passed it to him, turning around and holding up her hair. He draped the necklace around her neck. She felt it drop on her chest, his breath still on the back of her neck. 

She turned around, seeing his face inches away from hers. All Daisy could think about was how messed up this all was. She doesn’t know him, so why does she want to kiss him. 

She cleaned her throat, backing away. “Thank you, Lincoln,” she said quietly.

“You’re welcome, princess,” he said with a smirk. 

Daisy would have said something back because she hated being called princess, but Alisha came to get her. Unfortunately, she couldn’t get away from her mother for too long. 

“I’ll see you around then,” she said slowly walking backward to Alisha.

“I’m not going anywhere.” he reminded her.

Daisy turned on her heel, back now facing him. “Unfortunately,” she mumbled.

She was going to find a way out of this marriage. Forget Hydra and the war, Daisy was not going to marry him.


	2. Alliances Meant for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Lincoln get into an argument about their new alliance and while she isn't close to him, she's started to become close with his friends and sister. She's struggling to understand what happens outside of her kingdom and why she has been so sheltered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who left comments and kudos. I'm really bad at replying to the comments, but just know I do read them!

Daisy and Lincoln didn’t speak much after their conversation in the garden. Besides, he spent most of his time with his friends. Daisy didn’t have time to talk anyway. When she wasn’t working with her mother, she was training with May. Which wasn’t going that great at the moment. 

Once she escaped a meeting with her mom she went to go train with May. When she got there she was Hunter and Bobbi. It’s not that she didn’t like them, she just didn’t trust them. 

May saw her standing in the doorway. “Daisy you’re late! Hurry up!” The couple looked over at Daisy as she walked in.

“May, I don’t feel comfortable using my powers around them,” she mumbled to her aunt. May rolled her eyes, she could feel Daisy’s emotions from across the room.

Hunter walked up to them slowly. “If you don’t mind me asking,” he started.

“I do mind,” Daisy said quickly.

“What exactly are your powers?” he asked anyway. Bobbi rolled her eyes at him, smacked the back of his head.

“Jesus Bob, it was just a question! I mean we were all wondering how she threw the doors open. Also if her powers could have killed us, I mean she did try to blast us.” he did have a point. 

May nudged her, nodding for her to say something. “I don’t usually use my powers on people who can’t defend themselves from them. Sorry about what happened in the throne room,” she mumbled. 

“Daisy, we've been friends with Lincoln for a long time. His powers are pretty deadly, I don’t think your powers could be worse than his.” Bobbi injected herself into the conversation. May scoffed at the statement, she trained Daisy to fight and helped her use her powers. 

“I think you’ll find my powers are pretty deadly,” she said smirking at them. The ground shook beneath their feet. Bobbi and Hunter couldn’t hold their balance as well as Daisy and May. 

She stopped the vibrations, trying to contain her laughter. “I make things shake, I can tap into the vibrations of everything around me,” she explained. 

Daisy would have explained further, but her mom called her. “May I have to go, can we train later?” she said, already walking off. Of course, May said yes, knowing Daisy had princess duties. 

She was heading to her mom’s office, texting Alisha to meet her there. Being her advisor she helped Daisy with all the work. Kept her on task and helped her with scheduling. 

Arriving at her mom’s office, the guard opened the door for her. Alisha wasn’t anywhere in the office. Her mother stood up to greet her along with Lincoln and his aunt. 

She closed the door slowly. “Why is he here? Where is Alisha?” she asked her mother.

“I asked her not to come, this meeting is just for us to discuss-” Daisy didn’t let her mom finish her sentence. She went right back through the door before anyone could get another word out.

Daisy didn’t like the idea of having a meeting with her mother and Lincoln, but a meeting with her mother, Lincoln, and his aunt was worse. She despised the woman, she didn’t have any respect for their culture.

There were footsteps behind her, and she assumed it was her mother, the vibrations they gave off were different. Daisy looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at the sight of Lincoln. 

“I’m not in the mood to talk, Lincoln,” she said, only slightly annoyed. 

His pace quickened, trying to catch up with her. “Well Daisy, this isn’t just about you,” he said. 

She stopped abruptly. “The hell it’s not Lincoln! I’m pretty much selling myself to save my kingdom, which doesn’t need your help.” 

There was a small crackling sound, she caught the blue sparks forming on his hands. He glanced at his hands, quickly making a fist and focusing on his breathing. Daisy wouldn’t say she was afraid, just startled at his loss of control. 

“You act like it’s a one-way thing, Daisy. While your kingdom is dying on the outside, mine is dying on the inside. There’s been a famine for years that nearly took out half the kingdom.” There was pain hidden in his voice, but Daisy could hear it, she could feel it vibrating off of him. 

“That’s what an alliance is for, both kingdoms benefit from it. Your mother was the one who wanted us to sit in on the meeting. So, when you’re in the mood, come find me, princess.” he finished, leaving Daisy in the hallway, guilt eating at her. 

Alisha caught her wandering in the hallway long after Lincoln left. There was obviously something on her mind, but Alisha wouldn’t ask. At least not explicitly. Daisy requested they walk in the garden, again. It was her happy place, the place she felt safest. Even if it was outside of the heavily guarded palace. 

“Alisha, am I selfish?” she said looking up at the sky. 

She looked at Daisy perplexed. “What? Who said that? You are the most selfless person I know.” 

Daisy scrunched up her face, still looking up at the clouds. Though you could barely see them through the barrier. 

“This alliance between me and Lincoln, I didn’t even consider how it was affecting him or his kingdom. All I could think about was me and the Inhumans, that makes me selfish,” she said.

Alisha blocked her view of the clouds. “Don’t you ever talk like that or I will get May to kick your ass.” 

Daisy pushed her out of the way, sitting upright. She stared at the grass now, looking at the small flowers that grew.

“He said a famine took out half the kingdom, there is darkness that follows him and I’m worried.” Daisy bit her lip.

“See selfless, maybe you weren’t thinking straight. Now that you know the full story, why don’t you go talk to him,” she said slowly, testing the waters

Daisy’s face scrunched up in a more disgusted way. “Just because I understand doesn’t mean I want to go through with it,” she said.

“Oh come on Daisy! Are you blind? He’s a hot prince who happens to be Inhuman!” Daisy three the grass she had been collecting at her.

“Please.” she rolled her eyes playfully.

She noticed the shift in vibrations earlier, just chose to ignore them. “You can come out now!” Daisy shouted.

Jemma and Bobbi came around the corner, shy smiles painted on both of their faces. Daisy has done her fair share of eavesdropping, she didn’t even know what it was like to be eavesdropped on.

“We didn’t mean to eavesdrop princess,” Jemma said quickly.

Daisy tried not to scrunch her face again or her mother would yell at her for getting wrinkles. “Please don’t call me that, Daisy is fine.” 

Alisha took every opportunity she could to embarrass her. “You let Lincoln call you that.” she snickered.

“I hate you, besides it was one time,” she mumbled, gathering another handful of grass and throwing it at her.

“Twice.”

“I’ve heard it several times.

“At least five.” the three of them said at the same time. 

The trio laughed at Daisy’s not so subtle blush. She hated being called princess, not even her parents called her that. Her mother didn’t have any nicknames for her, but her dad, he always called her his flower. Coulson sometimes called her Skye because she demanded to be called that when she was five. May didn’t-

“I have to go,” she said, getting up quickly. “I forgot I promised May a training session.” Daisy took off, not wanting to keep May waiting any longer.

Daisy hadn’t been paying attention to where she was going, still hung up on her previous conversation with Alisha, she almost ran into Amanda.

“Sorry Daisy, couldn’t see you with all these books,” she said balancing the stack of books in her arms.

“It’s fine, what are all of these for?” Daisy asked, looking at the titles.

They started walking down the hallway Daisy had taken some of the books to help. “Fitzsimmons promised me a lesson in engineering and science. I’m just grabbing some books from your library.” 

“You like reading then?” she asked.

Amanda nodded excitedly. “Your library isn’t as big as ours, but there were a lot of books on Inhumans.” 

Daisy liked Amanda, she just never knew how to talk with her. So she settled for comfortable silence as they walked back to her room.

She left the books on the desk, planning on meeting May, but she sensed something was bugging Amanda. “Is there anything else you need help with?” 

The young girl played with her sleeve, looked down, and mumbled. “Do you like my brother?” 

It caught Daisy off guard because she didn’t even know how she felt about him. They had their differences and arguments, but there wasn’t anything bad she could say about him.

“Your brother and I have a complicated relationship,” she answered vaguely.

“It’s just, he’s never been the same since our parents died and I just want him to be happy again,” she said.

After a few seconds, Daisy excused herself, feeling guilty again. We’re things really that bad in his kingdom? Was she that sheltered to everything outside of their borders?

She eventually arrived back at the gym to see May was still there. She could feel Daisy’s presence. “You’re tense, so you want to talk about it?” she asked.

“I feel a lot of things right now.” Daisy walked over and sat down on the bench.

“I know you can feel everything I’m feeling, but I can’t describe it,” she said. 

Add defeated to the list. “I've never been book smart, I always run headfirst into things. What if it becomes my downfall?” she was looking up at May for answers.

May say beside her niece, putting her hand on her shoulder. “You can’t think like that, things aren’t perfect. You need to take that doubt and guilt and channel it, use it to your advantage.” 

Of course, May would say that. It was her gift, channeling her emotions and feeling others. That’s why she trained Daisy because she was always losing control of her powers and emotions.

“How did the meeting with your mom go?” May asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

Daisy winced a little. “I may or may not have ditched the meeting once I found out what it was about.” 

May rolled her eyes, nudging her shoulder. “So she didn’t get around to telling you about the party.” 

“No, what party?” Daisy’s eyes went wide with confusion.

“The party in two days to celebrate your wedding. The elders from the four corners of the kingdom are coming,” she informed her.

Daisy groaned, dropping her head in her hands. The elders lived through the kingdom, they helped keep order, choose who got powers, and keep her mother informed. They were all old sticks in the mud who Daisy despised. 

“Okay, get up, you need to let off some steam.” May pulled her off of the bench and onto the mat. 

“I don’t want to hurt the wall again,” Daisy said jokingly. 

The last time May said she needed to let off some steam she launched her through the wall into the hallway. May easily blocked Daisy’s fist, letting her try to strike her. Daisy still had a lot of work to do, but for now, she would let off some steam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments always welcome. Also, I'm doing something called Comfortember so come ask me things on tumbler @ everythingirl44.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
